


Dark Love

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: One shot. Because I got board.I wanted to  Explore  some u!logan. No one actual got hurt.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107779
Kudos: 30





	Dark Love

Unsympathetic Intrulogical 

Logan pushes up his glasses as he looks at his notebook under the lamp. It seems as though his findings were working. He just needed more test subjects.  
“Remus?” He asks, turning to see the other side staring at his phone on Logan's bed.  
“Yes nerd?”  
“Do you wanna have some fun?” He asks.  
Remus started to unzip his pants phone lost to the sheets of the bed. “You know you don’t have to ask loggie-“  
“No!” Logan here went wide trying to stop Remus before he completely removed his pants. “Not that. I meat-“ he pauses clearing his voice and making voice monotone again. “Experimenting fun”  
Remus' eyes got wide. “Ooo yes please!”  
Logan smiles at how excited Remus got.  
“Ok pet, go find a subject. Little dam Gabe this time. I’ll meet you downstairs”  
…

“Remus! Please let me go!” The voice of sweet jazzy deceit rang into Logan’s ears as he walked in. Logan locked the door to the imagination. He took one food look at the crying mess in front of him.  
“That won’t be happening anytime soon” Logan took off his tie.  
Remus grabbed a knife and had a crazy look in his eye.  
“Can I go first? Would you prefer scale or skin, teach?” Remus asks as he stands very close to Logan.  
“P-please? I don’t wanna be- I don’t- lo… Logan”  
Logan ignored the babbling yellow side. Instead he turned his attention to Remus. He greeted him with a kiss.  
“Mmm I love you” Remus says  
“I reciprocate to a degree those feelings, now I would like a scale.”  
“N-no!” Deceit yells out before Logan stuffed his tie into his mouth.  
“Aw but I love the yells” Remus pouts.  
“No yells today, demon child.” He sits down at the table where the many tools laid along with his journal. “Now, get started. I don’t like being kept waiting”  
317 words


End file.
